


A Bite for Me, and a Bite for You

by shiiiny



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, The Pocky Game, lmao idk i wrote this on a whim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 16:00:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16579679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiiiny/pseuds/shiiiny
Summary: Makoto surprises Izumi with an unexpected meeting coincidentally on Pocky Day! also, Izumi dies, the fic





	A Bite for Me, and a Bite for You

**Author's Note:**

> look, this came out of nowhere and I barely had anytime to plan but I really wanted to write!
> 
> I'd like to dedicate this to Emi, she's honestly the only reason I wrote this~ Enjoy, darling!!!

Izumi's phone buzzed with a notification as soon as the bell rang, indicating lunch break. He was tired from his morning lectures, yet he beamed up when he caught eye of the sender.   
  
**From: Yuu-kun~♡**   
**_Let's hang out on the roof today, Izumi-san~ :D_**  
  
And that was it. He didn't say why or when, but the elder model assumed it was important seeing how Winter Live was looming ahead and Makoto had barely any time to spare. After sending a quick reply, he took the stairs to the roof.   
  
The halls were crowded as students bustled out of their rooms heading to the cafeteria, but Izumi managed to reach the staircase shortly. He could've sworn he saw a familiar head of blonde hair when he just left 3-A, and his heart raced at the thought of spending time with his beloved.   
  
His steps had a little skip to them as he climbed swiftly, humming a gentle melody until his feet stopped before the roof's door. He gently opened it in hopes of seeing Makoto instantly, yet he was nowhere to be found. His stomach churned and he felt worried, his eyes scanning the entire area for any sign for blonde hair and emerald eyes.   
  
"Yuu-ku~n, Yuu-ku~n, come out, Onii-chan is here to see you~" He called out, but still no response. The trees didn't help, too, since Makoto might've taken a seat behind one, completely hiding himself from Izumi.   
  
Another buzz. This time the message read, _**"Look behind you, Izumi-san, I'm right there!"** _  
  
He swirled around, radiant green eyes catching his icy blue ones and melting them immediately. His heartbeat was normal once more, maybe even a pace or two quicker, but nothing mattered more than Yuu-kun right now.   
  
"Sooo annoying~ Making Onii-chan worry like that," He sighed, closing his eyes. When he opened them, Makoto was already in front of him, a hand trapping him on the wall, and another behind his back.   
  
"Y-Yuu-kun..." He could feel Makoto's breath on him, but nothing felt the same anymore. He was so close to dropping to the floor beneath him, his heart pumped rapidly, and his cheeks felt hotter with every passing second.   
  
"Actually, Izumi-san, you've been on my mind so much lately, sometimes I can't even go to sleep" His tone was low for only his ears, and those plump pink lips lured him more than ever at this moment. He finally spotted what Makoto hid behind his back, a red rectangular box and suddenly, all the pieces fell into place.   
  
He cleared his throat, "So I thought this over several times and," He pulled one of the many chocolate-covered sticks and held it between his teeth, the expression on his face curious as if asking for permission silently. Izumi, barely noticeably, nodded and held the other side in his mouth.   
  
They began slowly nibbling on the biscuit, neither wanting to take it too quick, and the tension was nerve-wracking. Izumi believes he was never this stressed in his life, but what was his life without Yuu-kun in it?   
  
They never broke eye contact, the moment seeming to stretch on for hours on end, yet their faces were only a few millimeters apart now.   
  
Their lips touched, Makoto pressing his body closer to Izumi's, a hand still on the wall, but the other was now on his waist. Izumi's hands, however, gently clutched around Makoto's neck, his fingertips getting lost in his smooth blonde locks.   
  
Surprisingly, Makoto was good at this. He deepened the kiss, his tongue easily slipping between Izumi's lips. He tasted sweet, some of the chocolate still in his mouth. At the same moment, one of Makoto's knees pushed itself between Izumi's legs, and the latter felt himself even hotter. The hand that was on his waist now brushed his ass, and he couldn't stand longer. Makoto lifted one of his legs up delicately, prompting him to wrap them around his waist so he can hold him. And he did. Izumi knew Makoto trained very hard, but it still caught him off guard when Makoto lifted him as if he were merely a feather.   
  
Izumi finally gained back a semblance of his senses and started to reciprocate the passionate kiss, a few lewd moans slipping here and there. They were both careful enough not to break the skin on their lips, but that didn't stop Makoto from biting further down his neck (surely Izumi would appreciate the notion!). When he was satisfied with his work, Makoto finally pulled back after seating them on the floor.   
  
"Happy Pocky Day, Izumi-san~" He said with a innocent smile, eyes full of love, making Izumi nearly faint from pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> izumi and makoto they f- 
> 
> Thank you for reading this drabble despite it being rushed! Happy Pocky Day, everyone! Remember to always break the pocky when you see any two about to kiss!


End file.
